I'm Coming Back
by b00knerdia
Summary: I stare at her. After all this time, here she is, standing in front of me with the same eyes that I will never forget. Why did Eleanor write the postcard? Why did she decide to speak to him after a year of silence? Well, he is about to find out... Set a year after Eleanor left. Varies between Park and Eleanor's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction so tell me what you think! But that's only if you want to :) Enjoy!_**

_Parks POV_

I stare at her. After all this time, here she is, standing in front of me with the same eyes that I will never forget. With the same red hair I saw everywhere when she left. The same freckles that cover the face I have waited a year to see. The same Eleanor. My Eleanor.

When I got the postcard, all I could think about from that point was her. I thought about all the pain she had put me through in the past year and what it felt like to see her go into that house and never look back. To see her leave me, to abandon me. I remembered seeing her in all of our favourite places, of all the songs I stopped listening because they all held a memory of her. I remembered what it felt like to nearly kick shit out of her step-dad - at least one good memory. I remembered prom, and how it had felt to go with another girl. To go with the wrong girl!

However, all of these thoughts slip away as soon as my eyes find her. They are replaced with memories of the first, and only girl I have ever loved. Memories about the times we spent together, her ridiculous clothes that made her look like the piece of art she was, sharing comics on the bus and making mix tapes just for her. Everything which I tried to put behind me, now comes flooding back. It's like she is a key and has unlocked all of my memories.

"Park" is all she says before she runs over. I can already see the tears running down her face, not knowing if they are from happiness, sadness or maybe even both.

I don't know how it got to this point. I don't understand. But I don't really care. All I care about is the girl standing in front of me, the girl that I thought was lost to me. The girl who is not only the key to my memories, but the key to my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone! sorry about the really long wait between updates :s I promise I'll try and update more regularly :) So yeah, enjoy :)**_

_Eleanors POV _

The tears start as soon as I see him, I can't help it. I forgot how much he meant to me. I can't believe it has taken me this long to write back. Why did I wait this long?

"Park" is all I say before I can no longer stand the distance between us. I run over and into his arms.

"Park. I-I'm so sorry. I should ha-" He cut me off mid sentence.

"I don't care Eleanor. I really don't. I don't care why it has taken you this long, it doesn't matter. All I care about is this moment, you and me. That's all that matters."

She was so touched, he was so ready to forgive her... but if she didn't explain she couldn't forgive herself.

"Park, it doesn't matter if you don't want me to explain, I'm going to anyway, I need to. Please, just let me."

So I explained what made me write the postcard.

_**3 months earlier...**_

Tonight is my first date with Dean. Why am I so nervous? Am I supposed to be this nervous?

When I started my new school after moving in with my uncle, I noticed him. He was always hanging around with the popular kids, so I kind of automatically assumed he was a bit of a dick. So when I noticed him checking me out around school, I thought it was a big prank or something on the new girl. However, I decided to ignore it, I didn't need it in my life right now. A few weeks later, he came and spoke to me.

"Hey, so, erm hi, I'm Dean. Erm, you're Eleanor right?"

I looked at him blankly, unamused. I really didn't need this at my new school as well.

"Erm, look, I'm sorry. I must look really weird coming and speaking to you after all this time. I had to summon up some courage before I could! " He smiled confidently.

I'd had enough.

"Look, I put up with a lot of shit at my old school, I don't need it here. I'm planning on a fresh start, so you can play your prank on someone else."

I shoved past him, not waiting for a reply.

"What are you talking about? What prank? Wait, Eleanor. Eleanor! Please!" He grabbed my arm, so I spun around, making him release me.

"What is your problem! I told you to leave me alone, so please, leave me alone. Please, I can't put up with it again." I turned around so he couldn't see my tears.

"Eleanor, why would I do that? I've been wanting to speak to you since you started. I came over because you seem different. You don't seem like the type of girl from around here. You seem nice." He actually seemed sincere. This, I was not expecting. "Oh, and whoever upset you at your old school, must have been so stupid."

This was when our relationship started.

Today, he had asked me on our first date. I was rummaging through my wardrobe trying to find something to wear when I saw it. I saw the box. The box that I forgot I even had. The box that was filled with memories of a certain person I would rather leave in the past.

It was filled with unread letters, tapes that had not been listened to, comics, postcards. Everything Park had sent me.

With tears in my eyes, I closed the wardrobe, the search for clothes forgotten.

Seeing the box was the first in many events that had lead to her sending the postcard.


End file.
